Linked
by AniQueen
Summary: Bluepaw, Dapplepaw, Ravenpaw and Cloudpaw all have problems with their fathers-the clan They meet accidentally, and are soon best But what happens when four new clans aim to drive the original 4 clans out? Its up to these four apprentices to unite the clans-or
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

Blackstar-Huge black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Wolfpaw

DEPUTY

Frostwhisker-dappled gray tom with amber eyes, striped tail

APPRENTICE, Lionpaw

MEDICINE CAT

Swallowleaf-beautiful, slender silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and one white paw

APPRENTICE,Sandypaw

WARRIORS

Whiteclaw-Dark brown tabby tom with one white paw,green eyes

Brightstorm-Bright ginger she-cat with a striped tail,pale green eyes

Mousefoot-small brown tabby tom with a white tipped tail and yellow eyes

Runningstream-slender, pale gray she-cat with distinctive golden eyes

APPRENTICE, Bluepaw

Snowbird-thick pelted white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

Emberwing-wiry black she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

Darkleaf-black she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Cinderpaw

Patchfur-black and white tom with bright green eyes

Redwhisker-red tabby tom with dark amber eyes, 4 white paws

Larkleaf-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedbreeze-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Mossflight-small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with large amber eyes

Toadleap-big, black-brown tom with pale blue eyes

Mudbelly-muddy brown tom with yellow eyes

Snagclaw-brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Littleleaf-small, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, pale blue eyes

Dawnfur-pale golden she-cat with pale amber eyes, and a white tipped tail

Thornytail-pale, striped brown tabby tom with green eyes

Brackenfoot-bracken colored tom with white hind-legs, amber eyes

Sunburst-bright ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

Sandypaw-pale sandy colored she-cat with brown flecks and a striped tail, pale amber eyes

Cinderpaw-Dappled, dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Lionpaw-Muscular golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Wolfpaw-muscular dark gray and black tom with amber eyes

Bluepaw-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver, dark blue eyes

QUEENS

Mallowcloud-pale gray tabby she-cat, pale blue eyes(Fernkit-dark brown tabby she kit with pale green eyes, Owlkit-striped brown tabbby tom with dark green eyes

ELDERS

Reedtail-ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes, one clawed ear

Cragclaw-patchy furred brown tom, amber eyes

Grayfur-skinny gray she-cat with green eyes, a white muzzle

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

Hawkstar-scarred brown tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY

Nightwind-sleek black she cat with pale blue eyes, white chest

APPRENTICE, Ravenpaw

MEDICINE CAT

Talontail-thin gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

WARRIORS

Sipkefur-spiky pelted ginger tom with a scarred underbelly, yellow eyes

Lizardclaw-ginger and gray she cat with pale green eyes, one white hind leg

Toadbelly-black and white tom with a brown unberbelly and yellow-brown eyes

APPRENTICE, Ashpaw

Crowfur-patchy furred black tom with one amber eye, and one pale brown eye

Yellowfoot-white she-cat with yellow-ginger paws and green eyes

Nettlefleck-brown flecked she-cat with green eyes and a striped tail

Finchfang-ginger tabby she-cat with a dark stripe running down the center of her face

Frogfoot-dark gray tom with green eyes

Shrewwing-small dark brown tom with yellow eyes and dapples

Nutwhisker-pale brown tom with dark green eyes

Poolflower-gray and white she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Flameleap-bright ginger tabby tom, one white paw, green eyes

Deerfang-brown she-cat with darker brown streaks, pale green eyes, white patch on her nose

APPRENTICES

Ravenpaw-short furred black she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Ashpaw-long-furred dark gray she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

Rowanleaf-ginger she-cat(Mousekit-pale brown tabby she-kit with 3 white paws, Nutkit-black tom with white hindlegs, Cloverkit-pale ginger tabby she-kit)

ELDERS

Littlefang-small brown tabby tom

Pinetail-small black and white she-cat with pale yellow-green eys

WINDCLAN

LEADER

Rabbitstar-brown tabby tom with a black striped tail

DEPUTY

Stonewhisker-pale gray tom, dark green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

Grassflight-slender gray and white she-cat

APPRENTICE, Birdpaw

WARRIORS

Antwhisker-pale ginger tom with pale amber eyes

Heatherleaf-pretty pale brown tabby she-cat, wide blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Cloudpaw

Eaglestrike-dark gray tabby tom

Hawkclaw-dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Berryleaf-small white she-cat

APPRENTICE, Harepaw

Whiteleap-white tom

Stripedpelt-striped gray tom

Dawnburst-pale ginger she-cat

Volewhisker-pale gray tom

APPRENTICE, Swishpaw

Gorseflower-small brown tabby she-cat

Leafblossom-small, pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Talllegs-Long legged brown and black tom

Sedgeleaf-gray tabby she-cat

Boulderfur-pale gray tom

APPRENTICES

Harepaw-sandy brown tom

Swishpaw-sandy gray she-cat

Cloudpaw-beautiful white she-cat with golden-amber eyes

Birdpaw-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS

Swiftflight-pale gray tabby she-cat(Palekit-pale gray she-kit,Flightkit-white tom)

Breezefur-brown tabby and white she-cat(Russetkit-ginger she-kit, Leapingkit(brown tabby

tom)

ELDERS-

Larksong-small tabby she-cat

Barkfoot-thickly built dark brown tom

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

Pebblestar-dark gray tom, with pale gray tabby stripes and dapples

DEPUTY

Troutfang-small gray she-cat with pale green eyes

APPRENTICE, Dapplepaw

MEDICINE CAT

Streamshadow- beautiful silver and black she-cat

APPRENTICE,Shallowpaw

WARRIORS

Mossclaw-small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

APPRENTICE, Fishpaw

Stonestream-gray tabby tom

APPRENTICE, Petalpaw

Flowerbreeze-brown tabby she-cat

Lillypetal-fluffy pale gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, Beetlepaw

Shimmermist-beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Curltail-curly furred black tom

APPRENTICE, Frostpaw

Minnowfoot-small gray tabby tom

Poolshadow-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Mistyfur-silver gray she-cat

Smoketalon-dappled gray tom

APPRENTICE,Gingerpaw

Soottail-ginger tabby tom with a black tail

Brightbreeze-silver tabby she-cat

Reedbelly-skinny ginger tom

Rippleflower-black and silver tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES

Dapplepaw-dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Petalpaw-gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Frostpaw-pretty white she-cat

Fishpaw-ginger tabby she-cat

Gingerpaw-ginger tabby she-cat

Beetlepaw-black and brown tom

Shallowpaw-dark brown tom

QUEENS

Daisytail-small white she cat

ELDERS

Birdfoot-patchy furred brown tabby she-cat

~ooOoo~

**That took forever with the Allegiances done all I have to say is I'M STILL ALIVE!**


	2. Prologue

AN**:Yay!New story!This isn't my 1st, I deleted my old is definitely new for me, due to this being a 100% OC fanfic, set AFTER The Last than that I think this is going to be a really cool fic, and tons of fun to write.I'm really hoping to grow as a writer in plot is really cool- its going to have a lot of twists and turns, and I will be accepting OCs later in mind that I am very busy, live in Hawaii, and am writing another fic at the moment(starring Hollyleaf!):D, so yeah please be remember Reduce, Reuse, Recycle and REVEIIIWWW!**

**Btw I, unfortunately do not own warriors~Ani, her-Royal-Amazing-Ness Queen**

**~ooOoo~**

Angry, dark gray clouds swarmed above, blocking out any of Silverpelt's persistent rays of starlight, dumping its contents down onto the earth flowed in long, murky rivulets, its warm, dirty tendrils reaching out into the forest, an icy sheet of rain battered down relentlessly, thunder roared above, and lighting reach its jagged tendrils to the earth, stretching to strike out.

The soggy shapes of cats rushed down below, their fur slicked down, their eyes lowered to the ground, their tail dragging miserably in the wet dashed around, slinking into bushes and caves, crouching beneath the smooth rock walls of the camp.

A muscular, jet black tom emerged from a cave above a ledge in the lowered his head, struggling to make out the sights around leaped off the ledge,muscles rippling beneath his soggy pelt.

The tom bound across the camp in a few effortless strides, before pausing uncertainly at a large bramble -maybe sadness flickered in the depths of her amber eyes , but the look quickly disappeared.

Shrugging his large shoulders, he shook out his damp pelt and ducked into the bramble thicket was warm, smelling of comfort, sleeping bodies, and the foggy scent of milk.

A sleeping form in the corner of the thicket, cracked open an eye and flickered a ear, but upon seeing the black tom she quickly shut her eyes, and curled tightly on the three figures at her tom noted the cramped nest, making a note to apprentice the young cats the next morning.

His gaze wandered over to the unmoving lump, covered in moss and leaves, he blinked but quickly looked tom hunched his shoulders, feeling awkward in the bramble thicket.

"Blackstar." A white she-cat lifted her head sleepily, acknowledging the black tom.

" are they?" The tom meowed, his voice sounding husky and gruff.

" a look."The she-cat mewed simply, gently nudging two, small sleeping forms, one sandy colored another gray toward the edge of the nest, and lifting her tail to reveal three, blind, helpless, fluffy forms, stretched out quietly in the fluff of her belly.

The tom simply she-cat, Snowbird looked at him tom sighed, leaned closer , inspecting the kits.

"Two strong names for two strong toms."The black tom decided outloud.

"Wolfkit."His tail brushed over a black and gray tom.

"Lionkit."he gestured to the golden tabby tom.

"The she-kit."Snowbird urged, looking down at the small blue-gray form.

The tom flicked his tail dismissively."Bluekit." he finally mewed." "Petalcloud would have wanted that name."the tom mewed turned bitter over the past tense, and, without another word, turned tail and dove into the thunderous night.

"Bluekit."The she-cat murmured, curling herself around the kit a bit more tightly.

"You have a hard path ahead."The snowy colored she-cat, closed her eyes, slowing drifting off to sleep.

~ooOoo~

Further from the forest and the bramble thicket, in the heart of a pine forest , the midst of an island and in the open moors, and in the open moors, a very similar scene was unfolding.

~ooOoo~

**There it is folks!*disappears randomly***


End file.
